Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device having a force touch function.
Discussion of the Related Art
Touch screen devices are a type of input device where information is input by touching a screen of a display device without a separate input device in various kinds of electronic devices. The touch screen devices are being used as input devices of various products such as televisions (TVs), notebook computers, monitors, etc., in addition to mobile electronic devices such as electronic notebooks, e-books, portable multimedia players (PMPs), navigation devices, ultra-mobile personal computers (UMPCs), mobile phones, smartphones, smartwatches, tablet personal computers (PCs), watch phones, mobile communication terminals, etc.
Recently, as a user interface environment such as applications requiring touch information about a force touch is established, electronic devices having a force touch function of sensing the force touch are being researched and developed.
For example, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2014-0026934 discloses a touch display device that senses a force touch by using a plurality of sensing electrodes formed of a piezoresistive material of which a resistance value varies according to an applied touch force.
However, since a related art touch display device senses a force touch by using a change in resistance of a piezoresistive material, the related art touch display device cannot sense the force touch when a touch pressure is equal to or more than a threshold value. Also, in the related art touch display device, since a touch processor is connected to the sensing electrodes in a one-to-one relationship, the number of electrode channels increases, and for this reason, it takes longer for touch data processing. Also, in the related art touch display device, since a touch screen panel is disposed on a display panel, the touch screen panel can be damaged by external impact.